


Amor en Tiempos de Espías

by dagazime



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Natasha Romanov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagazime/pseuds/dagazime
Summary: "Se podría escuchar una aguja caer al suelo en el pesado silencio que había descendido sobre la habitación.–Oh, Dios. Todo es mi culpa,– Janet escondió el rostro entre sus manos, sacudiendo la cabeza."Alternativamente:Natasha Romanoff hace una simple pregunta.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	Amor en Tiempos de Espías

Natasha miró con cautela el enorme portón frente a ella, notando las diminutas cámaras de seguridad observándola desde lo alto con sus pequeños focos rojos parpadeando en su dirección.

Su atención se dirigió hacia el interfón instalado en el portón cuando éste emitió un pitido y una voz ligeramente robótica llegó a sus oídos.

" _Buenas noches, y bienvenido a la Mansión de los Vengadores, hogar de los héroes más poderosos del planeta,_ "

Natasha no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

" _Por favor identifíquese y especifique la razón de su visita."*_

Se acercó al aparato sin pensárselo dos veces, antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión. 

"Mi nombre es Natasha Romanoff. Los Vengadores me conocen como la Viuda Negra," la luz del interfón continuó parpadeando, impasible. Natasha suspiró. "Necesito de su ayuda."

Pasaron unos segundos y justo cuando Natasha comenzaba a creer que quizás acudir a los Vengadores no había sido su idea más brillante, el interfón emitió otro pitido y el portón se abrió ligeramente. 

Natasha empujó con una mano las puertas, las cuales se cerraron detrás de ella silenciosamente una vez que estuvo del otro lado. Entrar por la puerta principal era una sensación muy extraña, considerando que su primera vez aquí consistió en escabullirse y encontrar las vulnerabilidades de la Mansión que le permitieron entrar.

El jardín estaba tan bien cuidado como ella recordaba y la iluminación del lugar por la noche resaltaba la suntuosidad y extravagancia que la luz del día parecía simplificar, tal y como ocurría con el resto de Nueva York. Natasha pensó que nunca se acostumbraría a Estados Unidos.

Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de hacer sonar el timbre, las pesadas puertas de madera se abrieron de pronto. A Natasha le costó un par de segundos reconocer al hombre que allí se encontraba parado, mirándola con desconfianza.

Capitán América lucía muy diferente sin su usual uniforme; vestido sólo con unos pálidos vaqueros de mezclilla y una sudadera roja con el casco de Iron Man estampado al frente, el Centinela de la Libertad podría pasar como cualquier otro estadounidense con mal sentido de la moda. 

De igual forma, el hombre parecía listo para atacar si Natasha se atrevía incluso a respirar de manera sospechosa. 

"Debí haber causado una gran impresión la última vez que estuve aquí si es que el mismísimo Capitán América me abre la puerta," bromeó Natasha, relajando su postura deliberadamente. Ella era capaz de actuar inofensiva si la situación lo ameritaba. 

"Jarvis está de vacaciones," contestó el héroe, cruzándose de brazos. "Dime, Viuda Negra, ¿nos arrepentiremos si te dejo entrar?"

Natasha se llevó las manos a la cintura, desabrochándose el cinturón de metal que contenía diversos explosivos y ofreciéndole el objeto al Capitán en señal de paz. La expresión de éste cambió rápidamente de una de aprehensión a una de sorpresa, mirando el cinturón durante unos segundos para después sacudir la cabeza con un suspiro de resignación.

"Sólo...no robes nada, por favor," dijo, haciéndose a un lado y terminando de abrir la puerta.

Natasha le sonrió. "Tienes que admitir que fue un buen reto."

Rogers rió secamente mientras la guiaba hacia lo que parecía ser la sala de estar. Unas cuantas voces discutiendo algo por lo alto llegaban hasta ellos. "Dile eso a Tony; se quejó toda una semana. Fuertemente."

Al cruzar el umbral de la habitación, la discusión fue frenada abruptamente y tres rostros con distintos niveles de confusión y cautela se giraron a mirarla.

"¡Tú!" Tony Stark apuntó un dedo hacia Natasha, abriéndose paso entre Spiderman y la mutante conocida como Storm. Si los ojos del genio hubiesen sido repulsores, Natasha sería un agujero humeante en la pared. "Te robas mi tecnología y vienes a mi casa–"

Natasha gesticuló con una mano, interrumpiendo la diatriba de Stark. "Por favor, como si tus medidas de seguridad no hubiesen sido más que drásticas." Natasha frunció el ceño al recordar cómo la detonación de la memoria en donde ella había guardado la información robada había causado que el sistema antiincendios se activase, resultando en un jefe muy mojado y muy, _muy_ enojado. No había sido una buena semana para ella.

Stark sonrió con un destello de satisfacción en sus ojos. "Desearía haber sido una mosca en la pared para poder ver tu cara en ese momento."

Antes de que Natasha pudiese responder con mordacidad, detrás de ella Rogers carraspeó. 

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Viuda?" 

"Llámame Natasha," dijo ella, mirando a su alrededor mientras organizaba sus ideas. La sala de estar se encontraba ligeramente en desorden; algunos bowls con palomitas se encontraban en la mesa central, así como un par de latas de soda. En la televisión situada en la pared al fondo de la habitación, una película en pausa delataba la escena que al parecer Natasha había interrumpido: la famosa Noche de Películas de los Vengadores. Honestamente, Natasha había estado segura hasta ese momento de que ésta sólo era un mito perpetuado por los medios estadounidenses para acrecentar la idea de que aquél grupo de superhéroes eran tan comunes como el resto de la población. 

Ante la atenta mirada del grupo de Vengadores, dentro de lo que obviamente era más que una base de operaciones para ellos, Natasha se sintió incómoda. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba en tal situación.

Se volvió para mirar a Rogers a los ojos. "Actualmente estoy en la lista de las personas más buscadas en Rusia, considerada como una traicionera a la patria por...bueno, eso no es importante." Natasha le lanzó una mirada a Stark cuando éste hizo ademán de interrumpirla. Ella alzó la voz. "Lo que importa es que necesito un lugar donde pasar desapercibida durante unos días, mientras arreglo mi situación en éste país sin ser capturada por el mismo gobierno para el que trabajaba."

"¿Y la mansión del grupo de personas que más está bajo el ojo público fue tu primera opción?" preguntó Storm, sonando sinceramente confundida más que juzgamental. 

"En ocasiones, esconderse a plena vista es la mejor estrategia," dijo Natasha con media sonrisa. "¿Quién se esperaría que una espía rusa expatriada buscaría asilo con sus enemigos americanos?" 

"Si estás aquí, entonces no creo que realmente nos consideres tus enemigos," apuntó Spiderman, ladeando la cabeza. Sus ojos eran extrañamente expresivos aún debajo de la máscara.

"Ella robó información sensible justo debajo de las narices de Stark, chico araña. Eso la hace mi enemiga," dijo Wolverine desde su lugar en uno de los sofás, del cual no se había levantado desde que Natasha había entrado. Su actitud aparentemente despreocupada sería más creíble si sus garras no hubiesen estado extendidas en sutil amenaza.

Natasha ignoró sus palabras, dirigiéndose aún al Capitán. "Obviamente, ellos saben mis usuales casas de seguridad. De otra forma, créanme cuando les digo que ustedes no hubieran sido ni siquiera una opción."

La expresión de Rogers era seria, al igual que la de Stark, y Storm miraba a Natasha con una expresión difícil de leer. Claramente, nadie en esa habitación confiaba en ella–y no es como si no tuvieran razones para ello–, no obstante, en esta ocasión Natasha estaba siendo completamente honesta y lo único que le quedaba era esperar que aquellos héroes se diesen cuenta de ello.

El primero en hablar fue Rogers, después de intercambiar una mirada con Stark y Storm.

"Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no me siento cómodo con la idea de dejar entrar a nuestra base de operaciones a una espía que ya ha traicionado nuestra confianza," Stark masculló algo por lo bajo. Rogers le lanzó una mirada. "Pero si lo que dices es cierto, no tenemos objeción en que te quedes aquí. Por lo menos esta noche."

Storm asintió y continuó. "En este momento, Giant Girl y Ant Man se encuentran en una cita, pero mañana a primera hora convocaremos a una reunión para que ellos también puedan escuchar tu situación y opinar al respecto. Es su derecho."

Stark parecía incómodo con la resolución, pero por el momento pareció abstenerse de comentar algo más. 

Natasha asintió con firmeza. "Me parece lógico," dijo, y desvió la mirada a un lado. "Gracias."

La atmósfera de la sala cambió y ahora era evidente que los Vengadores no sabían si continuar con sus actividades de recreación era el protocolo a seguir después de aceptar en su hogar a una espía potencialmente peligrosa. De alguna forma, Natasha no creía que ésta fuese una situación del todo recurrente.

"Uhm," todos miraron a Spiderman, quien se rascó la cabeza, incómodo. "¿Vamos a terminar la película o…? Digo, es de las pocas películas que Cap no ha visto y honestamente, su vida no estará completa hasta que no la terminemos."

"No creo que ver Shrek Tercero sea precisamente una meta de vida, Spidey," dijo Stark y el extraño momento terminó; los héroes regresaron a sus lugares en los sillones, recogiendo los bowls con palomitas y sus respectivas bebidas. 

Natasha ignoró el ligero sentimiento de envidia que la invadió cuando vio que Rogers se sentaba en el espacio a un lado de Stark en el sofá más grande, dejando apenas centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Natasha casi esperaba que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos recostara su cabeza en el hombro del otro, pero parecían contentos sólo con la cercanía.

Mientras Spiderman sacaba el control remoto de entre los cojines de uno de los sillones, Rogers notó que Natasha seguía de pie en el mismo lugar y, con sólo la más corta de las vacilaciones, señaló el lugar vacío que había a un lado de él.

"Puedes ver la película con nosotros si quieres; te mostraremos tu habitación después," dijo.

Natasha procuró que su sorpresa ante la invitación no se mostrase en su rostro asintiendo y tomando el asiento ofrecido, dejando suficiente espacio entre ella y el supersoldado. Declinó su ofrecimiento de palomitas, sintiendo que la situación actual ya era lo suficientemente surreal.

Sentarse a mirar una película animada junto al grupo de héroes más famoso de Estados Unidos era más que suficiente para hacerle sentir eso.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

La Mansión se encontraba en completo silencio. 

Durante el día, el lugar tenía cierta sensación de vida, de energía. Pedazos de conversaciones, risas, quizás algo de música, todo eso era parte del sonido de la rutina a la que poco a poco Natasha se había ido acostumbrando conforme pasaban los días.

No obstante, las mañanas eran algo completamente distinto. Contrario a la creencia popular, los Vengadores no eran madrugadores; ni siquiera Capitán América–de hecho, él era la persona menos madrugadora que Natasha había conocido jamás. Así, durante las mañanas, la Mansión parecía retener una bocanada de aire hasta que el grupo de héroes se encontraba en la planta baja, más dormidos que despiertos, y el día parecía comenzar.

La luz pálida del sol invernal se filtraba por los ventanales en el pasillo mientras Natasha caminaba con pasos silenciosos hacia la cocina, deseosa de comenzar su día con una buena taza de café; Stark solía comprar de las mejores marcas, y Natasha pretendía aprovechar ese lujo durante el tiempo que le fuese posible. Ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras empujaba la puerta de la cocina para abrirla, pero años de entrenamiento en sigilo le ayudaron a detenerse justo en el umbral al darse cuenta de que, al parecer, esa mañana Capitán América había decidido levantarse temprano.

Y no estaba solo. 

Stark se encontraba con él, ambos de espaldas a la puerta mientras preparaban algo sobre la alacena. Su conversación era demasiado baja para poder distinguirla, pero la suave risa de Rogers logró llegar hasta los oídos de Natasha con facilidad; sus amplios hombros se sacudieron de arriba a abajo y Stark le dio un empujoncito juguetón con su propio hombro, murmurando algo en el oído del supersoldado. 

Natasha no pudo evitar sentir que acababa de interrumpir un momento claramente íntimo, si bien ninguno de los héroes había reparado en su presencia. Sin embargo, tal escenario no era por completo extraño para ella; en más de una ocasión, había observado tales conductas entre ambos héroes–sonrojos, toques amistosos que duraban un segundo más de lo normal, coqueteos disfrazados de bromas– en momentos que quizás no habían sido creados para los ojos de un tercero y que sin embargo la suerte de Natasha se había asegurado de que ella fuese cómplice pasivo de éstos.

Al principio de su estadía en la Mansión de los Vengadores, cuando Natasha todavía era un factor ciertamente desconocido para ellos, las interacciones entre el grupo eran incómodas. Natasha solía comparar esos momentos a las de una familia que no sabe cómo actuar con normalidad mientras la tía rara pasa un tiempo con ellos, oscilando entre la formalidad atípica y el intento de integrarla sin saber muy bien cómo. 

No obstante, entre las grietas de la fachada que presentaba el grupo de héroes ante una extraña, momentos como _aquel_ (Stark y Rogers, olvidando toda pretensión de amistad y dejando ver el lado más... _romántico_ de su relación) se sentían como si Natasha estuviese leyendo el diario íntimo del grupo. 

La relación Stark/Rogers era una relación tanto del grupo como de ambos hombres, eran el pegamento que unía los pedazos discordantes del resto de los Vengadores en una única pieza uniforme con la que el resto del mundo podía interactuar, más no deshacer. 

Natasha cerró la puerta de la cocina, cuidando que ésta no hiciera ningún ruido (lo cual claramente no pasaría; ésta era la mansión de los Stark, nada tan común como una puerta chirriante era bienvenida dentro del lugar) y se alejó unos pasos. Pasaron uno, dos segundos, y Natasha cortó la distancia entre ella y la cocina de nuevo, esta vez haciendo que sus zapatos sonasen deliberadamente fuertes contra el suelo.

Abrió la puerta y la escena era diferente; no más distancia inexistente entre ambos personajes, y sí una coreografía entre dos personas que pretenden ir por la vida sin el deseo de susurrar dulces palabras en los oídos del otro. Natasha deseó no haber ofrecido una advertencia la segunda vez que entró a la cocina, y en su lugar hacer que Stark y Rogers supieran que ella _sabía._

Pero un "Buenos días," fue lo único que dijo, uniéndose a la coreografía del _No hay nada que ver aquí, no señor,_ a la que ambos les gustaba tanto practicar. 

Rogers le regresó el saludo, y Stark gruñó algo que sonaba muy parecido, pero que Natasha bien sabía que no contaba como un saludo porque Tony Stark no funcionaba antes de las diez de la mañana y sin por lo menos una taza de café corriendo por sus venas. Stark fue el primero en salir de la cocina, llevándose consigo un plato con pan tostado y la milagrosa taza de café. Rogers le siguió poco después con su respectivo plato y una sonrisa ligeramente tímida, casi como si él _supiera_ que ella _sabía._

El silencio se estableció de nuevo a su alrededor después de que la puerta se cerrase. Natasha decidió delegar el pequeño incidente al fondo de su mente, enfocándose mejor en lo que deseaba desayunar. 

La cocina de Stark, como siempre, ofrecía tantos alimentos tan variados como el apetito y los gustos de los inquilinos; Natasha sacó un cartón de leche del refrigerador junto con un par de huevos y se concentró en hacer su desayuno, pensando en las tareas que tenía por delante durante el día.

A los pocos minutos, alguien más decidió hacer acto de presencia.

Spiderman arrastró los pies hasta uno de los estantes, sacó una caja de cereal–Natasha hizo una mueca mentalmente, notando la selección del héroe e intentando calcular cuánta azúcar había en una _sola_ _cucharada_ de semejante alimento– y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa de cocina. Sin leche, cuchara...ni plato. El chico comenzó a comer el cereal llevándose puñados a la boca.

No era lo más extraño que Natasha lo había visto hacer.

El sonido del sartén friendo los huevos y Spiderman masticando llenó la cocina. Natasha miró de reojo al héroe, sin lograr evitar que la escena que había presenciado hacía unos minutos llegase de nuevo a su mente. Después de cierto tiempo sin que su mente se encontrase ocupada con algo que hacer, algo que resolver, incluso las cosas más mundanas le exigían que pusiera su atención en ellas. La complicada relación entre Capitán América y Iron Man activaba todos sus sentidos y ganas de investigar, averiguar, _resolver_.

Recopilar información con sus compañeros era algo normal en ese caso, de cualquier forma. 

Natasha carraspeó para atraer la atención de Spiderman, quien parecía algo más atento después de recargarse de energía a base de calorías basura. Ventajas de su supuesto veloz metabolismo. "Tony Stark es todo un personaje, ¿no lo crees?"

Spiderman miró por encima de su hombro, como si la pregunta de Natasha hubiese sido dirigida a alguien detrás de él. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no, la pregunta sí era para él, se rascó la cabeza (máscara, porque mantener una identidad secreta al parecer era más fácil que servirse cereal en un plato, pensó Natasha con cierto humor).

"Uhm. ¿Sí...í? Quiero decir–" Spiderman encogió los hombros. "Es un buen tipo."

Natasha hizo un sonido afirmativo. Después: "De verdad que está enamorado del Capitán, ¿cierto?" Porque Natasha Romanoff no era nada si no directa.

Ella esperaba que Spiderman lo negase, o por lo menos fingiera no saber de qué hablaba, pero el héroe lanzó un suspiro exasperado. "¡Lo sé! Me están volviendo loco, no puedo creer que _yo_ sea capaz de ver el _crush_ que tiene Tony pero _Capitán América_ al parecer necesita que se lo deletren. Demonios, creo que hasta _Hulk_ sabe."

Natasha se sorprendió ante la verbosidad de Spiderman. Realmente parecía que el asunto le molestaba pero, en retrospectiva, Natasha también estaría frustrada viendo a ambos héroes bailando alrededor del asunto sin llegar a ninguna resolución. 

Natasha terminó de preparar su desayuno y se sentó a la mesa, sin decir nada más a propósito en caso de que Spiderman se sintiera con la necesidad de llenar el silencio revelando más cosas; sin embargo, el héroe se levantó sin más y, llevándose la caja de cereal, salió de la cocina. Natasha desayunó en silencio, repasando los hechos de aquella mañana.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"–entonces Janet y yo ideamos una manera para poder liberar a Storm del hechizo, pero Iron Man–"

Natasha asintió, realmente sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Hank Pym le estaba contando. El científico llevaba la mayor parte de la mañana hablando con ella mientras iba de un lado a otro de su laboratorio. 

No era secreto que Natasha Romanoff, de la misma forma que Capitán América, había sido sujeto de experimentos que le habían permitido lograr sus objetivos como la Viuda Negra de una manera más eficiente. Si bien no tenía las mismas capacidades que un supersoldado, ella definitivamente no era una espía común y corriente.

Hank Pym se había mostrado interesado en aquél aspecto de Natasha durante una de las conversaciones que había mantenido con el equipo mientras cenaban. Natasha, por su parte, no había tenido objeción alguna en permitirle al científico que realizara pruebas para poder observar los cambios que los experimentos habían logrado en ella. De cualquier manera, todas las pruebas habidas y por haber ya se habían aplicado en Natasha, así que realmente no era una molestia.

"–esa periodista no sabe de lo que habla. Ni siquiera es como si Jan y yo fuésemos los únicos que tienen una relación amorosa dentro del equipo, es una idiotez–"

Hank cambiaba de tema como Natasha cambiaba de municiones; sin embargo, éste era un tema de conversación que le interesaba, y mucho.

"¿Oh?" Natasha frotó con una mano el interior de su codo izquierdo, donde la aguja que Hank había utilizado para extraer sangre le había dejado una pequeña marca. "Yo creía que sí eran los únicos."

Hank la miró de soslayo mientras observaba a contraluz el tubo de ensayo que contenía la sangre de Natasha y frunció el ceño.

"Mmm, ¿no? Steve y Tony han estado juntos durante décadas," el científico soltó una risita. "Bueno, no _décadas._ Pero sí algunos años. Creo que Tony tenía un crush con Capitán América desde que supo acerca del hombre. Pensarías que la Navidad había llegado para él cuando encontramos a Steve en el hielo." Hank sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Pero siempre parecen tímidos cuando están juntos," Ahora era el turno de Natasha de fruncir el ceño. "Y Spiderman dijo–"

Hank se giró para verla. "Confía en mí, yo he estado en el equipo desde el inicio, sé de qué estoy hablando." Se encogió de hombros. "Lo que hay entre Steve y Tony es diferente a lo mío con Jan; ellos son más...recatados en ese aspecto. Sé que Tony es todo menos tímido, pero...bueno, no juzgo."

Huh. Así que ahora Natasha tenía dos versiones de la misma situación: por un lado, Spiderman (y ella) creía que Rogers y Stark no mantenían una relación romántica, y por el otro...Hank Pym, quien era más amigo de ambos que Natasha o Spiderman, sonaba absolutamente seguro de que sí, su relación era más que amistad. Pero ambos héroes, Spiderman y Ant Man, convivían a diario con Rogers y Stark; ¿cómo podrían tener versiones tan distintas? 

Natasha guardó silencio, pero una pregunta más sin resolver surgió en su mente. 

Era el momento de recolectar más información.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ese mismo día, durante la cena, Natasha observó con otros ojos la interacción entre el grupo. 

En la larga mesa de roble que se encontraba en el comedor principal, Rogers (contrario a lo que Natasha pudo haber pensado en algún momento) solía sentarse en cualquier lado menos a la cabeza de la mesa. Stark tampoco se sentaba ahí; de hecho, nadie se sentaba ahí. Era claramente un statement: nadie era el absoluto líder, y todos eran igual de importantes dentro del grupo. 

Lo que ocurría era esto: Rogers y Stark se sentaban en cualquier lugar mientras estuviesen uno frente al otro. Cuando Natasha había llegado al comedor, Stark ya se encontraba ahí junto con Storm, Spiderman, Ant Man, Giant Girl y Wolverine. Mientras Ant Man y Giant Girl habían decidido sentarse uno al lado del otro y el resto se encontraba sentado en diferentes lugares de la larga mesa, con algunos lugares vacíos entre ellos, el lugar frente a Stark permanecía vacío y claramente apartado: un plato con la cena de esa noche reposaba ahí, aparentemente sin que nadie lo reclamara.

Natasha tomó asiento justo en la silla del otro lado, tomando un sorbo de su vaso mientras observaba a Stark a través de la orilla de éste. 

El rostro del genio, hacía unos momentos sereno, se iluminó casi cómicamente al mismo tiempo que unas fuertes pisadas resonaron en el suelo y Rogers se hizo presente en el comedor. 

Alrededor de ellos, el resto del grupo siguió sus respectivas conversaciones, ignorante al cambio de atmósfera entre Stark y Rogers; ambos hombres comenzaron a platicar casi de inmediato, acerca de todo y nada, riendo y sonriendo cálidas sonrisas dirigidas al otro. 

Era casi ridículo pensar que entre ambos hombres no ocurría nada, o incluso que no había _ya_ algo. Pero, a juzgar por las respuestas tan diferentes entre Hank Pym y Spiderman, ese _algo_ permanecía como un aspecto confuso en la dinámica entre Rogers y Stark. Lo único claro era que el resto del grupo había sacado sus propias conclusiones, pero ¿cuál era la correcta?

El resto de la cena transcurrió de la misma forma; Natasha entabló conversación con Storm durante un largo tiempo, incluso hasta el punto en que uno por uno los héroes terminaron con sus respectivas cenas y fueron saliendo del comedor uno por uno, hasta que sólo Natasha y Storm fueron las únicas que quedaron.

Natasha aprovechó el momento, y dejando que su actual tema de conversación terminara, decidió seguir investigando.

"He querido preguntar, uhm–" Natasha decidió usar su voz más tímida, la que usualmente las personas usaban para preguntar cosas de índole personal. Storm la miraba con gran atención. "Quiero decir, no pienses nada de esto pero…¿sabes si Tony tiene...bueno, novia o–...novio, supongo?"

Storm parecía sorprendida por la pregunta. La mutante se acomodó el cabello con una mirada algo insegura en el rostro. Sacudió la cabeza. "No podría responder esa pregunta con absoluta certeza, pero no creo que Iron Man esté en ninguna relación en este momento. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¿Estás interesada en Tony?"

"Oh, no. Nada por el estilo," dijo Natasha, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es sólo que...bueno, escuché que él y el Capitán tenían una relación."

Storm alzó las cejas. "Desconozco si es verdad, Viuda. Ciertamente no es algo que hayan discutido con el grupo."

Natasha sonrió y encogió los hombros. "Bueno, quizás me equivoco."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"No me podría importar menos." Wolverine tomó un largo sorbo de su cerveza.

Natasha salió de la habitación.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Hasta el momento, dos de los cuatro miembros que Natasha había cuestionado acerca de la relación entre Stark y Rogers coincidían en que no, entre ambos hombres no había relación romántica alguna. Hank aseguraba que sí, y Wolverine era un elemento neutro.

Excluyendo, obviamente, tanto a Iron Man como a Capitán América, el único miembro restante era Wasp.

Janet van Dyne se había mostrado lo bastante amable con Natasha, y cuando ambas mujeres habían entrado más en confianza, incluso se ofreció a llevarla a alguna de las mejores boutiques en Nueva York para ayudarle a comprar más ropa, pues de acuerdo a ella, incluso las ex-espías debían estar a la par de la última moda.

Era una invitación que Natasha no había tomado muy en serio al principio, y hasta ese momento no había hecho uso de ella. Sin embargo, ahora era el momento indicado; Janet era una amiga cercana de Stark, puesto que lo conocía incluso desde antes de formar a los Vengadores. Seguramente ella sabía más que el resto de sus compañeros.

Horas más tarde, Natasha y Jan entraron a una boutique llamada _Crystal_ ; pequeña pero elegante, dos palabras que Natasha utilizaría para describir el lugar _y_ a Janet. No en voz alta, claro.

"Me encanta que hayas aceptado venir," le dijo a Natasha con una gran sonrisa. "Créeme que era físicamente doloroso para mí el verte usar ropa de Walmart todos los días."

Natasha soltó una risa. "Sirvió su propósito. Ahora que pude recuperar el dinero de mis cuentas en Rusia ya puedo costear algunos cuantos caprichos como éstos."

"La ropa de calidad nunca es un capricho," dijo Jan mientras se acercaban a la zona de pantalones en la tienda. 

Una chica, empleada de la tienda, se encargaba de seguirlas alrededor de la tienda para ayudarles con cualquier cosa que necesitaran; poco a poco, los brazos de la chica se cargaron con las prendas que Janet le iba pasando.

Natasha se apiadó de la chica cuando, después de una hora de estar escogiendo, pareciera que la joven desaparecería debajo de la pila de ropa.

"Quizás debería probarme lo que ya escogimos," sugirió. Janet estuvo de acuerdo y las tres mujeres se dirigieron al fondo de la tienda donde se encontraban los probadores.

La joven empleada las dejó en uno de los probadores desocupados y se alejó, dándoles un momento de privacidad.

"¿Sabes? De todas las personas con las que he ido de compras, tú eres por mucho la que menos se queja," dijo Jan con humor en la voz, mirando con ojo crítico la blusa que Natasha se estaba probando en ese momento. "Steve nunca dice nada, claro, pero su aburrimiento es palpable después de un rato. Es casi adorable como intenta mantenerse interesado. Es peor cuando Tony nos acompaña (lo cual ocurre casi siempre) porque siempre terminan escabulléndose a quién sabe dónde."

Natasha sonrió. Janet le había dado la oportunidad perfecta.

"A decir verdad, he querido preguntarte acerca de ellos," comenzó a decir, dándole la espalda al espejo del probador. "Hablé con Hank y él me dijo que Rogers y Stark están en una relación, pero Storm y Spiderman difieren y al parecer creen que eso no es verdad. Quizás no es asunto mío, pero…"

Janet encogió los hombros. "No lo es. Pero entiendo por qué tienes curiosidad; no puedo contar cuántas personas me han preguntado lo mismo este año.

Pero si necesitas saber: Steve y Tony _sí_ están saliendo. Tony y yo no hablamos mucho de ese tipo de cosas, a decir verdad; siempre se porta algo extraño cuando intento tocar el tema, pero al fin y al cabo sólo tienes que verlos interactuar para saber que su relación va más allá de la amistad."

"Hmm." Natasha consideró las palabras de Janet un momento, y decidió que quizás lo que ella creía que era una extraña tensión entre ambos héroes simplemente se debía a que deseaban mantener su relación en el ámbito privado. "Bueno, eso explica mucho."

En ese instante, la joven empleada reapareció en el probador, probablemente para revisar que todo estuviera bien. Natasha notó que el rostro de la joven parecía extrañamente sonrojado, y en sus ojos había un brillo de emoción. Natasha no tuvo tiempo de analizar a qué se pudiera deber ese cambio, pues Janet comenzó a preguntar acerca de algunos ajustes a unas prendas de ropa y el momento se desvaneció.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

El asunto termina con un _bang_ , como muchas de las cosas en la vida de Natasha, excepto que éste es de una forma más metafórica (lo cual es bueno, claro, puesto que la Mansión es de las pocas cosas que Natasha no quiere ver arder en este mundo).

Ocurre en lo que ahora es una típica noche de películas en la sala de estar. Esa noche todos se encuentran presentes, y el arreglo de lugares es bastante parecido al de aquella primera noche que Natasha pasó con el grupo. Mientras todos esperan a que Spiderman llegue a la sala con el último bowl de palomitas para poder empezar la película–en esta ocasión, Coraline–, Stark hace un sonidito que atrae la atención del resto del grupo.

La atención del hombre estaba por completo en la pantalla de su teléfono y la luz que ésta emitía alumbraba la repentina palidez en la cara de Stark. 

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Rogers con tono de preocupación, girándose ligeramente para mirarlo. Frunció el entrecejo cuando la vista horrorizada de Stark no se levantó del teléfono. "¿Tony?"

"Uhm," el héroe por fin pareció salir de su estupefacción, y se giró para mirar a Janet con una expresión confusa. "Jan…¿tú diste ésta entrevista?"

Stark volteó el teléfono, mostrándole la pantalla. En ésta, una fotografía que acaparaba casi todo el espacio mostraba a Stark y Rogers en un pequeño café durante la mañana, el último riendo acerca de algo que el genio al parecer le había contado. Como si la intimidad de la foto no fuese suficiente, el titular no dejaba nada a la especulación.

  
  


**_LA PAREJA DEL SIGLO:_ **

**_EL HOMBRE QUE LE ROBÓ EL CORAZÓN A AMÉRICA._ **

  
  


Janet arrebató el aparato de las manos de Stark, leyendo el artículo con incredulidad.

_"El misterio es revelado: Anthony Stark, presidente de Industrias Stark y mejor conocido como Iron Man en la comunidad de superhéroes, es el hombre que ha ganado el afecto amoroso de nuestro querido Capitán. En una inesperada revelación ésta semana, Janet van Dyne–Wasp, miembro fundador de los Vengadores– ha confirmado lo que muchas mujeres y algunos hombres temían: el corazón de Steve Rogers ahora es marca Stark._

_Rogers ya no será el hombre soltero número uno en la revista Vogue por décimo año consecutivo._

_Este es verdaderamente un día triste para América."_

La cara de la joven empleada de la tienda apareció en la mente de Natasha, y la expresión que en ese momento había confundido a Natasha en ese momento tuvo explicación. La chica había escuchado la plática entre Natasha y Janet, y corrido al medio de comunicación más cercano.

"Wow," dijo Wolverine, tomando otra lata de cerveza de la mesa de centro, "Esa es la noticia peor redactada que he leído."

Se podría escuchar una aguja caer al suelo en el pesado silencio que había descendido sobre la habitación.

Natasha arriesgó una mirada hacia Rogers; éste estaba completamente quieto, pero el sonrojo en sus orejas y en sus mejillas era indiscutible.

Stark miraba a cualquier lado menos al Capitán, y Janet abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

"¡Ya era hora!" exclamó Hank. "Comenzaba a preguntarme cuándo lo harían público, ¿saben? Incluso creí que esperarían hasta comprometerse."

Stark y Rogers brincaron del sofá como impulsados por un resorte. Sus rostros estaban tan rojos como el color de la armadura de Iron Man. "¡No! ¿Comprom–?¿Qué?"

"¡No vamos a–!"

"Ni siquiera somos–"

"¡Ni siquiera estamos saliendo!"

Incluso Wolverine los miró estupefacto ante la revelación.

"¿No _están_ saliendo?" exclamó el resto del grupo, pero Natasha tuvo la sensación de que todos querían decir cosas distintas. 

"Oh, Dios. Todo es mi culpa," Janet escondió el rostro entre sus manos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Esto quiere decir que he creído durante años que ustedes dos eran pareja?" Hank parecía avergonzado.

"Yo ni siquiera sabía que _ustedes_ pensaban que ellos eran pareja," confesó Spiderman desde el umbral de la puerta a la habitación mientras lanzaba una palomita al aire e intentaba atraparla con la boca. La palomita rebotó tristemente en el suelo.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Spiderman," dijo Storm con un tono apologético. 

"Perdí una apuesta contra Reed," Hank se dejó caer en el sofá, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Él piensa que nunca se casarán."

Rogers abrió la boca para protestar, enrojeciendo aún más.

Natasha se levantó de su lugar. "No." Rogers y Stark se giraron a verla. "Es mi culpa. Yo fui quien le preguntó a Janet acerca de su relación, y alguien debió escuchar nuestra conversación. Janet no dio ninguna entrevista."

"Y yo creía que ustedes dos eran novios," explicó Janet con voz lastimera. 

Stark fue el primero en recuperarse. "Pero…¿por qué…?"

"Vamos, como si el crush de colegiala que tiene Rogers no fuese visible desde el maldito espacio." Wolverine entornó los ojos.

"¡Hey!" exclamó Rogers. A Natasha le comenzaba a preocupar el color rojo que cubría el rostro del Capitán. 

"¿Crush…?" Stark miró a Rogers con los ojos como platos, mientras éste daba la impresión de que preferiría enfrentarse a Cráneo Rojo antes de darle voz a sus sentimientos. "Steve…"

"Estaremos...afuera, si nos necesitan," dijo Storm, saliendo de la habitación y lanzando una mirada significativa al grupo de héroes.

Spiderman, Wolverine, Natasha, Hank y Janet salieron de la sala sin quejas. 

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos; el grupo se miró entre sí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Las voces de Stark y Rogers llegaron hasta sus oídos, pero el tono era tan bajo que las palabras eran indistinguibles. Hubo un momento de silencio, y después de lo que tuvo que haber sido por lo menos un minuto, un sonido como de algo cayéndose al suelo les hizo sobresaltarse. 

"Oh, Dios, ¿se están peleando?" exclamó Spiderman, y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, éste abrió la puerta. 

La volvió a cerrar con un golpe, cubriéndose los ojos de la máscara con ambas manos.

"Nop. Definitivamente no estaban peleando."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Buenos _días, y bienvenido a la Mansión de los Vengadores, hogar de los héroes más poderosos del planeta. Por favor identifíquese y especifique la razón de su visita."_

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco, rebuscando entre sus bolsillos su tarjeta de acceso a la Mansión. 

Por fin la encontró en uno de los bolsillos dentro de su chaqueta y empujó con una mano la reja; el calor del verano siempre le hacía odiar un poco la ciudad, pero en ese día en particular Natasha consideraba que Nueva York parecía relucir un poco más de lo normal; el jardín de la Mansión estaba tan verde como siempre, y dentro de sus terrenos la agitación de la ciudad parecía detenerse un momento.

Sus compañeros se encontraban en la sala de estar, discutiendo de esto o aquello sobre un programa de reality. 

"Lolly Bear es claramente la ganadora, _Rogers,_ " dijo Tony, cruzándose de brazos.

"Ooh, ¿ _Rogers_?" Natasha enarcó una ceja, recargando un hombro en el marco de la puerta. "Alguien va a dormir en el sofá esta noche."

"Baby B en realidad _sí_ terminó el pastel cinco segundos antes," apuntó Storm.

Steve le lanzó una sonrisa orgullosa a Tony. "¿Qué tal eso? Incluso Storm me apoya. Admítelo, Tony, estás–"

Una alarma resonó en la habitación. _Una emergencia,_ fue el primer pensamiento de Natasha. 

Steve, _no,_ Capitán América los miró a todos con una expresión grave. 

"¡Vengadores…

Natasha sonrió, sintiendo adrenalina correr por sus venas. 

Quizás Estados Unidos no era _tan_ malo.

"...Unidos!"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess 
> 
> Pero gracias por leer ;)
> 
> *Alias (2001) #2


End file.
